Frozen Tears
by devious-heartless
Summary: When everyone is supposed to be in bed, Lucy is watching the stars...but she doesn't know there is someone there for her.


**A.N.: Hi! This is my first fanfiction for Fairy Tail: It's a Gray x Lucy! Although, this went through a lot of editing, because it was supposed to be Gray x Juvia first! Oh well, maybe I can work on that pairing in another story instead...**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>It was curfew for the Fairy Tail guild members. Anyone caught outside of their dorms, or lurking within the guild was to be severely punished. Or maybe, lectured by Erza. That alone was scary thing in its own.<p>

Even so, that didn't stop one guild member from going out in the middle of the night. Feeling the cold breeze, she let herself move onward, her blonde hair flowing behind her. She looked up and saw the skies-the stars, the clouds, everything in it. She could identify a few constellations, though she wasn't as good as the clouds were covering most of the stars. She felt her eyes water a bit, blurring her vision.

_"Mom...I miss you a lot."_

And the tears started to flow.

xxoxxoxx

Gray felt suspicious when he saw Lucy out of his dorm window.

Curiousity got the better of him, and he decided to follow her. He was about to say something when he saw her shaking.

_"Oh gods, she's not going to have a seizure here right?"_

Looking closely though, he saw that she was actually crying.

_"Whew. Thank gods it's not a seizure but...I guess I should comfort her."_

xxoxxoxx

"Hey there." Gray's voice surprised Lucy, but she didn't sound like it when she replied.

"Hey." She said looking at his direction

"Uh…why are you crying?"

_Darn. Of all nights I could go out here to cry, it had to be this night!_

"It's because…I miss my family," she finished. That was partially the truth. She really did miss her family.

"Well, you've got friends here. There's not much reason to be crying." He said. She didn't know what to reply. It's surprising enough that Gray would bother talking to her after she hit him earlier that day.

"Look, there's a puddle over there. Let's go to it," he said walking away. Lucy followed him but was thinking _"Why the heck do we need to see a puddle of water!"_

They were sitting next to the puddle now. Gray wasn't talking much, and Lucy was beginning to think that coming next to the puddle wasn't a good idea.

"Hey Lucy?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Look at my hands."

Glancing at it she saw it was filled with some water. She couldn't see the entire relevance of that having to do with her crying earlier though.

"It's like this," he said. "You're crying because of your family right? You miss them. It's okay to cry because you have to let things out. But this," he said freezing the water in his hand. "Are your friends. They give you the reason to stop crying and you know that everything's going to be okay." Unfreezing the water, he let it fall to the ground. "And that," he said looking directly at her. "Is your sadness going away."

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Wow…that was really deep," she said unsure what to say next.

"Actually, it's pretty corny," Gray said rubbing his hands.

The silence that stood between them was a bit awkward. After a while, Gray wiped his hands on his clothing and offered one to Lucy.

"It's about time we get back to our dorms," he said cheerily. "Or else…you know…with Erza and all…"

The sudden thought of the S-Class wizard made Lucy jump. "You're right," she said alerted. "A-Ah, start running!"

xxoxxoxx

As Erza was watching the two run off from the scene, she swung her sword saying "I could punish them for that." But seeing Lucy's expression made her change her mind. "Oh well…"

"Extra chores for tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Would Erza really say something like that? I'll give you my honest opinion: I don't know.<strong>

**I just remembered that there was supposed to be "punishment" for those who wandred off during curfew just when I was going to post this...**

**(- -)ll**

**Anyhow please review!**


End file.
